


Olicity Drabbles and Plot Bunnies

by Stun04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stun04/pseuds/Stun04
Summary: These are just some One shots that have come to me that I finally decided to do something about. The ratings could vary throughout the stories so be warned there could be some smut. I will put warning on each new story of anything that could be disturbing to viewers. Most of these will be meant as one shots but if there is a story you feel could continue on please hit me up in the comments and I will consider making them multi chapter.  Also of course I own nothing that has to deal with Arrow, CW, or DC, I wish I did.





	Olicity Drabbles and Plot Bunnies

Author’s note: So this is my first Olicity fanfic so I hope it doesn’t suck too badly. For the following story I know there is a lot of science that would need to go into it to make it possible but I am not even close to being that educated so please forgive my most basic explanations. This is also the first time I will be posting a story to this site so I apologize for any format issues. This story is AU no Arrow

END OF DAYS

The phone call Oliver Queen received that morning stopped him cold in his seat, he sat there not moving just staring at his desk. Sure his family had always prepared for it but he had always laughed it off as paranoid and ridiculous, but now it was happening. He finally came back to his senses and looked through the glass and gestured for his bodyguard and best friend John Diggle to come into the office. Diggle came in and closed the door behind him.

“What’s going on?” he asked when he noticed Oliver’s slightly ill look.

“It’s time.” He said. “It’s time to go underground.” Oliver said softly.

Diggle’s eyes widened. “What? How do you know?”

Oliver sighed and rubbed his eyes. “One of my father’s friends just called. A meteor is heading straight for Earth, it’s predicted to be catastrophic and surface life will be obliterated for some time. I can’t believe the underground compound my parents built will actually be used.” Oliver said shaking his head. “You need to get Lyla and Sarah. As you know part of my father’s estate was to continue to upkeep the compound. “ He handed Dig a folder. “Make sure it’s all the right stuff for Sarah. If not take my credit card and buy anything and everything you can. We have about 4 days until impact but will need to move immediately. They are announcing it tomorrow morning and when that happens it will be complete chaos.”

Dig looked over the inventory list feeling out of sorts. “Everything is fine. Oliver are you sure about this, I mean me, Lyla and Sarah coming?”

“Of course, you and Lyla are my family besides Thea. I have to call her and let her know so she and Roy can get ready. It shouldn’t take her long to transfer the things she wants to take with her being it’s under the mansion.” Oliver glanced up and saw Dig looking at something curiously. “What?” he asked.

“You have added another profile to the inventory. A supply for one more person besides you, Thea, Roy Lyla, Sara and I. A very specific order,” He said with a raised brow and small smirk “a supply of food with no peanuts?”

Oliver glanced over at his personal assistant and swallowed. Diggle noticed his discomfort. “Have you told her that you have a place for her in an underground bunker?”

“No” Oliver said, “I didn’t think I would ever need to. I mean she doesn’t even know that I...” he closed his mouth with a huff.

“Love her?” Diggle said. “Come on Oliver it’s no secret you have feelings for Felicity and this kind of proves it” he said gesturing to the folder. “Granted actually summing up the courage to ask her out on a date first would probably have been more ideal than waiting to ask her to move underground with you.” Diggle said.

Oliver looked uncertain. “She could refuse, I mean she doesn’t have any family since her parents have passed away but this is a big deal. I mean is it fair having the compound to begin with when most people have no options?”

Dig sighed. “It’s not your fault that you have the opportunity to survive when others don’t, you didn’t do this to the planet. If it bothers you though, Lyla and I don’t have to use it if you feel you can’t.”

Oliver shook his head vigorously, “No Dig you guys must go.”

“Not without you Oliver” Diggle said crossing his arms over his chest.

Oliver sighed and looked back at Felicity at her desk. “I don’t know if I can leave her here if she doesn’t come.”

“Only one way to find out,” Dig said nodding his head in Felicity’s direction “I’m going to call Lyla and your sister so she and Roy can get moving. We are going to want to do this quickly and without drawing a lot of attention.” He looked over at Felicity. “Roy and I can get Felicity’s apartment packed up pretty quick.” He said as he let himself out of the office.

Oliver took a deep breath, got up and walked to his door. Dig was right; Oliver had been sitting on his feelings for Felicity for awhile now but just was not sure how to approach it. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship and he definitely did not want to make her uncomfortable if she did not reciprocate the feelings being he was her boss. It didn’t matter though, it was now or never.

“Hey Felicity could you cancel the rest of my day and when you are finished would you mind coming into my office?” Oliver said.

“Sure thing” Felicity said. Oliver could see she was watching him curiously being the day was just beginning and he was already cancelling everything. He gave her a smile that he was hoping was reassuring and stepped back into his office. He stood at the window and looked at the hustle and bustle of the city below. A few minutes later he heard the clicking of Felicity’s heels as she made her way from her desk to his office. He turned to her as she walked in. “Please take a seat” he said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. He collected his thoughts for a moment before looking at her. “Can I tell you a story about my father?” he asked.

Felicity looked at Oliver slightly confused. “Of course” she said.

“So back in the 80’s when my father was building his empire here he became concerned with what was going on with Russia and the continuing battle left over from the cold war. He became so concerned that he decided he was going to ensure the safety of my family should there ever be a nuclear war. He designed and created a completely serviced compound underneath the mansion. Three living spaces, each the size of a small one bedroom apartment. They are equipped with bedroom, living room area and small kitchenette. Another building is a medical center stocked with supplies, another with large kitchen and a communal dining area that also would substitute as a school and a large area supply room with food for each person that could last up to 50 years. As the years went on my father continued to update it and each year the food was taken out and donated and refilled again so that every year the supply was good 50 years out. After his death his will relegated that the upkeep continue each year. I eventually made some changes expanding one of the living spaces so that it had 2 bedrooms. Since money was going into it I updated the technology and made sure all air circulation, plumbing and waste disposal was top of the line.” He said taking a breath.

“That’s actually fascinating.” Felicity said. “But I’m not sure what that has to do with me. Did you want me to update some of the tech in it?”

“Uh no” Oliver said feeling nervous. “So here is the hard part, I got a phone call this morning and I don’t even know how to tell you so I’m just going to say it. There is a large asteroid heading towards earth and when it hits the planet they are predicting complete annihilation of life on the planet’s surface. It could be decades before it would be habitable again.” He said, pausing to allow Felicity to take in everything he said.

Felicity looked at him stunned. “You are kidding right, this is a joke?”

“No Felicity unfortunately it isn’t. They are going to make an announcement first thing in the morning.” Oliver said. He watched as Felicity got up and went to his window. She placed her hands on the glass and said in a soft voice. “We are going to die?” Before Oliver could answer she shook her head. “I mean the rest of us, but not you. Which is good, you should be safe. I mean your father went to all of that trouble its only right you utilize it.” She babbled wringing her hands. She glanced around the office suddenly looking lost. “How much time?”

“It’s predicted to hit in four days.” Oliver said.

“Four days.” Felicity said dropping back into her seat. “It’s going to be mayhem out there when they make the announcement; people are going to go nuts. I should go to the grocery store. Buy what I can, I mean I don’t know what I need for four days but just in case it isn’t sudden I should have some things to eat, and cat food I need cat food for Chloe. Oh god Chloe is going to die.” Felicity said her emotions overwhelming her. She buried her face in her hands as she cried quietly.

“Shit” Oliver muttered he was mucking this all up. He got up and knelt in front of her. He gently peeled her hands away from her face so he could look into her eyes. She sniffled and grabbed a Kleenex off his desk.

“I’m sorry“ she said taking a deep breath “I didn’t mean to lose it on you like that.”

Oliver looked into her eyes and his heart tripped and skipped a beat. Her beautiful eyes slightly swollen from crying her nose a little pink and her cheeks flushed, and yet she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“No Felicity, don’t apologize and no you aren’t going to die.” He said wiping a stray tear away.

“What do you mean?” Felicity asked, attempting to pull herself together.

Oliver got up and sat in the chair next to hers. “I have so much to tell you but it just doesn’t seem like the right time. I will answer all of your questions I promise but I’m going to need an answer sooner than later. Felicity, one of the changes I made was to add another person to the make up of the compound. Another set of food ordered, oxygen expanded all of it. I did it so you would have a place to go, if ever needed and Felicity it is needed.” Oliver said.

Felicity stared at him for a moment not understanding any of this. “Wait you included me?” she asked confused.

“Yes, I did. I, uh, wasn’t able to fit in another living space so we will have to work that out but there is enough food and supplies for you there. Diggle, his wife and daughter will take the two bedroom building. Thea and her boyfriend Roy will be in another and...”

“The last one would be for you and me?” she interrupted. “Together, as in living together?”

“Well I can sleep on the couch in the living room and you can have the bedroom.” Oliver said. “I also took the liberty of stocking up pet supplies for Chloe too. Thea would be bringing her dog.”

Felicity shook her head as if trying to clear out the fog. “You planned for me to come with you if there was ever a catastrophe?”

“I obviously would never force you Felicity, but I want you to come. You are one of my best friends and I don’t want to lose you. I…” he paused. “I can’t lose you, so if you don’t want to come we’ll stay here.”

“You mean I will stay, you said we’ll.” Felicity said.

“No I said it right. Felicity if you don’t go, then I don’t want to go without you. I don’t want to live without you. I know this is the wrong time because you are getting hit with everything and me telling you I love you is just going to add to the pile but, dammit Felicity I love you, I think I have since the first day you started working here.” Oliver said all in one breath.

Felicity looked at him in awe. “I love you too, but you were my boss and you are you, like Mr. GQ. I didn’t think you could ever be interested in me.” Felicity said.

Oliver closed the gap between them taking her chin in his fingers and tilted face up to meet his kiss. Her mouth was soft and warm and tasted like peppermint and he wanted to lose himself in the kiss. Her arms slid up and around his neck pulling him closer as she opened her mouth to him and within seconds their tongues were sensually dancing with one another. When the need to breathe came they broke apart and Oliver rested his forehead against hers. “So” he said panting a little from the intense kissing. “Will you spend 4 days with me here or possibly an entire lifetime in the compound?” Oliver asked.

“Will there be more kissing in the compound?” Felicity asked a twinkle in her eye.

“God yes” Oliver replied with a growl, “that and so much more.” He looked at her with bated breath.

“Then I guess I’m coming with you.” She said with a nervous smile.

Okay so there it is. I hope you liked it. Please review if you get a chance also if I ever post a fic that you feel could be expanded to multiple chapter story please let me know in the comments.


End file.
